Heels & Humilation
by chivalrysdead
Summary: As well as the heels and the humilation there's a guitar and true love, because it is SethSummer and I must encourage the cliche.


Title: Heels & Humilation

Author: Emily

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: Seth/Summer

Timeline/Spoilers: Um like, next season, Marissa lives in a reasonably nice house, has a birthday and Luke's there. Again, the fitting it into canon bit was hard and so I ignored it.

Summary: As well as the heels and the humilation there's a guitar and true love, because it is Seth/Summer and I must encourage the cliche damnit!

AN: O.C ficathon assignment for closure on livejournal who wanted Luke and a guitar and Summer breaking a heel of her shoe.

"I can't believe it's a Newport party without alcohol" Seth said, surveying the scene with surprise.

"It's Coop's birthday! You'd think there'd be a huge amount." Summer said, nodding.

"Yeah, damn therapy." Seth glared at the back of Marissa's head.

"You know what Cohen? I haven't been to a party without alcohol since I was about 10. The majority of my partying experiences involve ridiculous amounts of alcohol, hooking up with randoms and Coop passing out." Summer pondered.

"Yeah mine involve ridiculous amounts of alcohol, people getting shot, me getting beaten up and then Ryan getting beaten up some more." Seth agreed.

"And where are all the drugs?! There must be some coke snorting rich kids somewhere!" He continued.

"Oliver's like, locked up. Plus there are only ten people here including the maids and you? Would never ever do drugs because you watched those movies in junior high about how they destroyed lives." Summer smirked.

"Hey. I would too. But not hard drugs. Because they do destroy lives. I'd smoke pot. Maybe. Shall we smoke pot Summer?"

"No. It would go against your morals. Don't worry though, the morals and Nazi-like training from educational junior high movies are why I love you" She said, giggling and leaned forward to kiss him.

Seth pulled away. "See, there's that offhand I love you again, Sum. It's bothering me. Do you mean it?"

She stared in disbelief.

"And are you girlier than any girl I have ever known?!"

"Well, do you mean it?"

"God, you're growing breasts as you speak. I...I'm going to talk to Luke."

"Yeah 'cause Luke's a real man!"

"Duh, he's on the water polo team!"

"Girly as it may be I really wanna talk about this!"

"Go smoke some pot, Cohen!" Summer snapped and strutted off towards Luke and the faint strains of a guitar, because with her cute as... something really cute heels she can totally strut. Faux flirting with Luke to faux piss Seth off/distract him from the love thing would have been so much easier a year ago, she thought sadly. Way back when Luke had been about the drinking and the random chicks as opposed to the girly guitar playing.

"Hey Luke" Summer said brightly.

"Summer!" Luke said with a wave before pausing, strumming his guitar and singing "Sum-mer" slowly.

"You don't even need alcohol do ya?" She said, shaking her head.

Luke shook his head, either in time to the music or in response to her question. It was hard to tell with Luke.

"So I'm thinking, I should totally start a band. Wanna join?"

"No but I'll be your groupie."

Summer turned her head in Seth's direction.

"Groupies have sex with the band members" She said loudly for his benefit.

Seth pointed at her and mouthed "Sex with Luke?" across the room before laughing.

Summer shook her head in disgust at him.

"Seth's actually totally girly" She explained to Luke.

"I said I loved him and then he made it into this huge big deal."

Luke's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Dude. You love Cohen? That's really cute! Can I play a song for you guys?"

"No! My God, are there any non girly dudes in Newport Beach?"

"There's Ryan..."

Summer glanced over at Ryan with Coop on his lap, as whipped as a whipped man could be. She sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to talk to Coop." She announced before walking over there. Luke played one last "Summer" for her.

"Could you two be any more sickening?" She demanded as she sat down beside Ryan and Marissa.

"Hi Summer." Ryan said wearily.

"Hey Chino."

"What's up?" Marissa asked.

"Cohen is being a jerk. Well no. The opposite of a jerk. Ew. I don't know. I would explain but you might offer to play a song for us like Luke did" She said rolling her eyes. She glanced nervously at Luke and Seth, seemingly deep in conversation. Which couldn't be the case because 'deep' and 'Luke' in the same sentence just wasn't happening. "And what exactly are he and Luke talking about?"

"I guess you're about to find out" Marissa said with a grin as Seth made his way over to them.

Summer narrowed her eyes at Seth as he came over to her.

"We need to talk" He announced loudly, yanking her up.

Summer stumbled - which would have been totally acceptable if she had been drinking but no, Seth just made her clumsy. She heard the snapping of a heel.

"Oh my God. You broke my shoe!"

"We'll talk about the shoe later, Sum!" Seth said, leading her to the centre of the room.

Luke paused at the non alcoholic punch bowl to stare.

Summer looked at him in shock, holding up the broken heel of her shoe.

"You said you loved me. Luke told me I should just be a man. So I'm being a man."

"Oh, what does Luke know about being a man, really? Also, keep your voice down. People are looking. And you broke my shoe! My shoe!"

"It's just a shoe. And no! We need to talk about this, people be damned. I'll stand on a table again if I have to."

"No, Cohen, no standing on tables. Let's go to that quiet corner and talk about this there."

"Or here!" Luke said brightly, his full attention now on them.

Summer shot him a killer glare.

"Cohen, I'm not gonna just say I love you." She said helplessly, throwing her hands up in the air, the snapped off heel coming dangerously close to Seth's face.

"Why not?"

"Because! It's embarassing, and worse still for when we break up."

"When?"

"Summer has this whole thing where she thinks guys are gonna get bored with her and all relationships are gonna eventually end so why

bother with the emotional stuff in the first place" Marissa chipped in.

"God, Coop, could you just not talk? I'm gonna stab someone to death with this heel, like, really soon."

Seth's hands came to rest on her shoulders as he spun her round to face him.

"Sum, I've loved you since I was ten years old. I'm not gonna get bored with you."

"Seth this is really embarassing.." Summer said quietly.

Seth cupped her chin and tilted it up and then he was kissing her. The broken heel slipped out of her hand. All of a sudden Summer wasn't embarassed anymore. Seth was wearing too much cologne tonight and he remembered her mermaid poem from years ago. He stood on a table and wouldn't get down until she joined him. He slow danced with her alone in his bedroom and he always eats chewing gum before kissing her.

"Okay, okay, I love you." Summer said breathlessly at the end of the kiss. "Even though you broke my shoe. You're coming shopping with me for new ones this weekend." She added.

Seth smiles. "I'll even buy them for you."

"Oh you were gonna buy them anyway, believe me."

"One more thing. The love thing, not the shoes. Do you mean it or are you just saying it because I pushed and I was being girly?" Seth demanded

Summer rolled her eyes. "I mean it Cohen."

She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I love you too Summer Roberts" Seth announced loudly with this huge grin on his face.

Summer shook her head, trying to keep a stern look of disapproval at the public display on her face. She felt herself begin to blush and then almost giggle and eventually Summer couldn't help but grin too.

"Wooo!" Luke followed this with a wolf whistle.

"We need to find him a girl, stat" Summer remarked as she - finally - led Seth over to a quiet corner, muttering about her foot being no the floor as they walked.

Luke began strumming his guitar again.

"But not you," Seth said.

"Not me. Or you, even though you are girly."

"I am not girly Summer, not anymore, I was the man! Back there, I was the man." Seth said, tackling her and kissing her.

Summer pushed him off long enough for her to laugh and say "Yeah Cohen, you're the man" before tugging him towards her and resuming the kiss.


End file.
